


The Golden Dragon

by EnchanterQuiet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchanterQuiet/pseuds/EnchanterQuiet
Summary: A continuation of my previous story, "The Look of Love". This is more of a prologue (a long one) for a multi chapter piece that I have in mind. The morning after the night before awaits...
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	The Golden Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, it's ya gal, back at it again with my wanton ways. 
> 
> Firstly thank you all so much to everyone who has read my previous work, the comments got a bit ugly with some Jon Snow crybabies but thank you again to all who were actually supportive!
> 
> Finally had the inspiration I needed to come back with something else. This is just the beginning hopefully...
> 
> Like I said, hope you like it, hope it seems like its true to the characters. Can't say a lot of plot happens here but some seeds have been planted (as our maestro, George, would say).

Daenerys had slept for what she thought was only a few hours, instead she was surprised to find herself still buried deep under the linen and fur covers, tangled in Jorah’s embrace, early into the afternoon. No one had come to wake either of them yet- she was sure. She was lying on her left side, the curtains around her four-poster facing the window. From what little she could see outside, Dany was pleased to find the rich warm glow of a fresh winter midday sun fill her bed chamber. It was undoubtedly her favorite time of day in Westeros, she had found. Everything seem clearer and brighter, nothing could hide from the far reaches of sunlight at high noon, nothing to escape from the sight of the dragon. 

But nothing could compare to the tender caress the shadows afforded Dany when Jorah held her, naked in his willowy arms, merely hours before. The subtle flicker of candles, the soft crackling of the fire, his breath, so warm and gentle on her skin. She was not happy to find her head a little sore and heavy, no doubt from the copious amount of nervous drinking she had done the night before. The very reason she paced herself so much was her great distaste of hangovers. She did not understand how Tyrion could manage to function. I suppose if he keeps drinking he never has to face the repercussions, she thought to herself. 

She had been in the deepest recesses of a very strange dream before she woke. Dany tried to think about it more clearly, but an act of such concentration worsened her mirgane. No less, there were certain images that stuck in her mind. 

She paced, quietly through an unfamiliar fir tree forest, deep in the throes of winter. Wearing nothing but a golden fleece wrapped around her shoulders, her naked skin pale as cream. Dany let herself be led through the maze of trees. Her height was completely dwarfed by the expansive trunks, their leaves starting many feet above Dany’s head.  
They looked like towers of the palaces in Pentos, she had to snap her head back if she wanted to see the sky.  
Snow, whiter than wedding silk clung to every branch, each becoming heavier still by the lightest flurry, the twilight sun gently reflected in droplets of snow. The overwhelming smell of fresh pine filled through her sinuses and lungs, the air was sweeter than anything she had ever known. She gazed from side to side as she continued to be led astray, meandering around every other trunk, they were all so different and unique which gave her a fulfilling sense of joy. She reveled in the sound of her naked feet crunching on fallen leaves in the snow. Dany had always loved to be among nature, be it in the high grasses of the Dothraki sea, in the harsh climates of the Red Waste or up in the sky, as close as she could get to the heavenly bodies; she thrived when she was surrounded by its magic, she felt a oneness that was sometimes just as reassuring as the presence of her children. There was power in nature, her time in the North confirmed this truth. One day I will die, and so will everyone around me... eventually, but the Wall will still be there. What’s left of it, at least.

She could hear quiet, childlike voices beckoning her on, whispering and unclear; they were nonthreatening but restless, seemingly desperate for Dany’s presence. They followed her through the forest, present yet at a distance. Although she was on her own, there was a distinct feeling that a thousand eyes fixed on her every move. Dany did not feel afraid or any trepidation as she had when she entered the House of the Undying. Still such a young woman and still so inexperienced. She now faced this new unknown force with the confidence of an empress. No dream could ever scare her worse than the terrors of her real life. There was no doubt, however, that she was surrounded by a great magical force that she had never experienced before. She kept her composure and molded her face into an emotionless expression. She hugged the fleece around her tighter for warmth.

She wondered why this article of clothing in particular was present in this dream. She had never seen it before but it was one of the finest garments she had ever worn. It was cloth of gold, spun into silk, intricately embroidered with designs of dragons curling around suns and stars; different coloured gemstones where stitched to represent the planets. It seemed more like a coronation shroud and Dany wondered why it was so detailed, she had never used gold or suns in her any of her motifs before.  
She continued to contemplate as she slowly reached the end of the pine sea, the voices became louder until she could clearly understand them:

The Golden Dragon must come. You must find it. Your reign will be eclipsed by your very own greatness. The Golden Dragon must come. 

They repeated these words, sometimes in sync, sometimes in disjointed and erratic whispering. The fir trees cleared where she came across a small pool of what looked like black water which was in stark contrast to the soft pink of the sky and the emerald green of the pine.  
The pool looked like the blackness of a domino mark on a piece of ivory compared to the snow surrounding it. She leaned in and looked upon her own face in the election, there were soft ripples caused by a sudden gust of wind. 

As her feet touched the very end of the rim with her toes, her quiet gaze flashed up to see a mighty weirwood tree. Its faced twisted seemingly in agony, blood clots trailed down from its eyes.

The Golden Dragon… the voices whispered once more.

Dany inhaled deeply into her pillow and yawned as she stretched and cracked her back like an alley cat against Jorah’s chest. Her mind was still a fog but what the words still clung to her memory. Its was deeply puzzling and frustratingly cryptic.  
She had guessed that he was still asleep, judging by the evenness of his breathing just behind her neck, his right arm was draped lazily over her hip which he subconsciously readjusted as Dany flexed. His left arm was resting under her side of the pillow, propping her head up. Jorah let out a gruff moan as Dany moved her backside against him, feeling his morning hardness. 

She turned and lay flat on her back, looking up at him. The sight of him naked and aroused in her bed was scandalous yet so alluring. His hair was mussed, a slight shade of stubble highlighted his cheekbones but most endearing of all was the relaxed look of relief that spread all over his face. No more dead to fight, Cersei may now seem like merely a bully among children. Dany smiled at Jorah as she traced the barest touch of her fingertips to his cheek and nose. 

My love, she thought. It seemed so easy to say and think now, how deeply she had fallen for him. To finally realise the truth of her feelings for him. She had no doubt that she could, had they been any other people in the world, love him with the fullness of her heart years ago and for years to come. If I were only born to a lower house, I wouldn’t have to deal with any of this. It was a profound yet melancholic feeling, almost overwhelming. 

It probably won’t last, I cannot give him or myself an heir and I still cannot keep him from his people. I won’t be able to love him without being a Queen first. He will grow to resent me, eventually. 

Tears welled at the corner of Dany’s eyes. Of course he would stay, if she asked him, but would she make him happy? She had every resolve to make him king if she wanted to but would Jon Snow feel betrayed by the quickness of her new relationship? Would he feel jealous? Would Sansa Stark use it as an excuse to ‘liberate’ the North? 

Every doubt was another dagger to her heart and it didn’t seem fair. Dany had never had the opportunity to love someone properly over time or for a long time. From such a young age she knew that people would drift in and out of her life, from the many faceless courtiers she had encountered in Braavos and Pentos to Viserys and even Drogo. No one stayed and nothing was permanent. Life changed so carelessly like a dandelion blowing in the wind without any consideration to the people it affected. But it seemed like such a small request; can’t I just find happiness and be with Jorah? Can’t I give it all up and love completely without burden or boundaries?

The Golden Dragon must come, the voices reminded her. What could that possibly mean, who could it be?

Dany continued to silently graze Jorah’s cheek, so deep in his slumber to be aware of her internal struggles between her heart and head. She trailed her fingertips down his face and traced over his right shoulder and then onto his chest. She was not sure if Jorah would appreciate such liberties being taken with her touch but she prayed that she would not disturb him.  
She loved looking at him, raking her eyes over every patch of skin she could see. His body seemed to radiate warmth to her as she lightly stroked the scars on his chest. She pulled her hand away and pushed the covers of the bed away from them.

His hardness was firm and hot as Dany looked down, she felt almost giddy and excited by just looking at him ready for her. As softly as she could manage, she trailed her fingers over the top of his head and down the shaft. She stopped suddenly as Jorah groaned at the contact. She hesitated for a second before touching him again, in a more assured manner, Dany gently wrapped her fingers around his length. She had spent more time than she was previously unwilling to admit to herself, thinking about what he would look and feel like naked. He was so hot and heavy, pure life force pumping through his veins. It was his vitality that she loved to admire about him, his energy was unwavering like hers. Two restless exiles trapped on the other end of the universe, to many. 

His breathing started to become heavier as Dany slowly caressed him, rock solid and silky soft at the same time, a wonderful contradiction. She reached her hand up to her mouth to wet it like he instructed her to the night before, dry friction was not pleasurable to Jorah it seemed. She moved her hand back down to touch him again, he moaned even deeper at the moist contact. Dany still did not try to wake him, for some reason to wake him up with such ministrations was a far more erotic concept than she had bargained for. She was sure he dreamed of her as she had done him many a night. Dany had hoped that being woken by such passion would convince him of her mutual desire. 

Plus, there was an added fetishistic element of taking him completely by surprise by the idea that had suddenly come to her.

She ceased her movements and released his cock, biting her lip in anticipation. Her left hand was still moist from the mixture of her spit and his precome, she moved her hand down to her slit and languidly rubbed her palm down her pearl as she extended her fingers around and into her entrance. She continued to rub along her folds whilst stretching her tightness in order to accommodate him, she was still a little sore from last night.  
She brought her fingers up to lick and wet them to add lubrication as she rolled quietly back onto her left side. She then went back to massage her labia, now fully wet enough for her wicked plan. 

Jorah’s arm was still wrapped around her shoulder the whole time and she backed herself against him, her hand coming back up to slightly graze his elbow from underneath. She maneuvered her ass against his cock which earned her a soft whimper from him into her right ear. She continued to do so gingerly for a few minutes, it felt so good to have him hard against her. Dany reached behind her right hip and grasped Jorah again, gyrating the back of her pelvis onto him as she stroked her entrance with his length. 

As slowly and as gently as Dany could manage, she lowered her hips onto his cock, snapping her eyes shut and sighing at the hot, wet contact. Her own moan escaped her as she took him in fully.

Surprisingly, her great beat was still not tempted from his slumber, offering her a gentle moan that was slightly higher in pitch than she’d expected in return. Dany did not start rocking right away, instead preferring to leave him oblivious to her plan. She moved her hand back around to start touching and caressing her pearl with the added sensation of his rigid length inside her at the same time.  
But it soon became too much to simply stay still as she touched herself. Her breathing got heavy and quickened, she licked her lips from the pleasure. Her hips started rocking against Jorah’s groin and bucked into him suddenly when Dany had found a particular sweet spot. She was unafraid to wake him with her moans now, she wanted to see his reaction to such a performance.  
She then moved her arm up and grasped onto his arm with a little more force, the action finally starting to rousing as he yelped helplessly.

“Fuck, what are you doing?” he moaned so hoarsely and gruffly into her ear, biting her earlobe.

“Mmmmm, I was getting bored waiting for you to wake up. I hope you don’t mind if I got things started?” she tried to reply innocently.

His grip tightened around her arm and shoulder as he started to rake his hands up and down her body, savouring every touch. They had started to thrust their hips in sync vigorously whilst Jorah dragged his hands over Dany’s breasts, kissing and sucking along her neck.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, you minx” he moaned into her hair.

They was no was to reply as Jorah took a more assertive role by hooking his right hand under her knee to spread her legs higher and wider.

“Fuck me” she repeated in whispered shock as he continued to pound heavily into her. She brought her hand up to curl her fingers around the back of his neck. 

“Keep your leg up” he murmured into her ear, panting, chest heaving. Dany nodded as she complied, he snaked his hand down to her slit.

“Show me how you like it”

She removed her hand from his neck and rested her palm over his large hand in between her legs. She maneuvered his fingers to the spot the excited her the most and bucked with pleasure when he found it.

“Can you go fast along here?” Dany asked. 

She could feel him smile into her neck.

“Of course I can” he sighed back as he started to rub her pearl more rhythmically and with more intensity, consistently fucking her at the same time.

It did not take long for Dany to yelp loudly in return, her moans too loud for decorum to possibly admit.  
In another second, she had felt Jorah’s won climax rise and spill into her, his own groans slightly more contained by moaning into the pillow.

They were panting and sticky seemingly all over. They both rolled onto their backs and stared at the canopy of the bed whilst trying to catch their breaths back.

“Well, I’ve certainly had worse ways to the start of my mornings” Jorah yawned as he folded his arms behind his head.  
“Much worse” He said again.

Dany stroked the tops of her fingertips up and down her body and over her nipples which were still hard. She gave them each a squeeze.

“I’m sure you have” She softly raked her lilac eyes over his frame and remembered the time he had come to see her the morning she had dismissed Daario from her bed in Meereen. She had hoped that was not a specific reference although, it was probably true. 

“I’m sure I can arrange for you to have many more pleasant mornings in the future” she smiled at him and they locked eyes. Dany realised that this was the first time that they had made eye contact today. The whole world had changed in the way that they beheld each other now.

His eyes, shined brightly with love and devotion. She could do nothing but smile back adoringly, they stayed that way for a longtime. She moved so that she was now lying on her right side facing him, she reached out to caress his chest.

Jorah turned to move but paused by pressure from Dany’s small hand. He back down at her, confused.

“I should get you another rag” he explained innocently.  
Dany smirked slightly at the suggestion.

“I hardly think there's any need” 

“Still, though”

“No, its fine, I promise. I just want to enjoy you for a moment or two.” she leaned in to kiss his cheek, She suddenly realised that they had already gone far too long without a far more real, proper kiss. By the looks of it, Jorah had gotten the same idea and they locked lips in fevered passion. Their tongues danced enthusiastically over each other as Jorah pulled her closer to him. 

They pulled apart with great difficulty, each taking a kiss from the other, both still simply amazed by the free action of doing so.  
Jorah brought both his arms to cradle Dany as he softly stroked the side of her cheek, much in the same way she had done before their morning exercise. They both chuckled lightly as she pressed the tip of her nose against his. 

“I don’t think I ever want to leave this bed” She whispered in a breath.

“It’s a damn shame we have to” he replied, quietly. They stared silently at each other for a few moments, breathing each other in and enjoying the new bounds in their relationship. 

“I hope you kill Cersei” she said after a while.

“I’d be happy to of course, but wouldn’t you like to have her ripped apart by Drogon and Rhaegal?”

“That would be satisfying to see too however I’d much rather see you lop that smug, satisfied look off her face. You can present her head to me on a platter at my coronation for all the lords in the kingdom to see” she teased.

“I would give you a thousand kingdoms on silver platters if that’s what you wanted”

“I know, but just these seven will do for now, you have already given me a city or two.”

“I thought you forgot about that” Jorah teased with a grin.

“Oh fuck off. I was blind back then” she giggled as she tried to defend herself.

He chuckled lightly back with a sweet smile. There was a lull between them. Of course the war for the kingdoms loomed over both of them but what was to come after that?

“I want to marry you” Dany said definitely.

“I’m not sure that can happen” he replied softly as he reached out to cup her cheek.

“I will be the Queen, I will redraw the entire map of my empire. We will live in a new world. Don’t you want that?”

“You know I do, more than anything but my people need me and I don’t want to cause any further tension between the North and the rest of the country. They may take a legitimised King of The North from House Stark but an outlaw who escaped justice and abandoned his land might be harder for even the commonfolk to swallow and I won’t let that happen. I won’t ever endanger your reign again” His own tears started to form.

“I trust you more than anyone else in this entire world. I cannot rule for peace without you. I don’t want to” She contested.  
She could see the cogs turn inside his head, assessing his own options. She was being unfair to him and his house by her demands, she realised, but her heart could not be quelled on this matter. She had been denied the love and support from him that complemented her rule and guided her decision making. She did not know how long she could last in a court filled with vipers, doubters and naysayers without his firm reassurance.

“Let me see what I can do, but I do not see many honourable options ahead of me” he said sadly after a time.

“It would by no means be any dishonour to serve as your husband and display it proudly for the whole realm to see but I do at least want to try and claw back whatever dignity I have in my own homeland.” he continued.

“That might take years” Dany protested.

“Aye, it will but after I have solidified the standing of Bear Island once again I can come back to you and we will be together” he released her cheek and entwined her fingers with his. He brought her hand up and kissed along her palm and up her wrist.

“I love you, more than anything else in this world, but please let me do this. I have a plan and if executed properly, shall make your reign unquestionable and undefeated.” Jorah said earnestly, his eyes burning with fierceness.

Dany’s heart lurched in her chest. She blinked back the sting of her tears at his words. Deep down she knew it was true but it didn’t stop the pain it caused at the prospect of their separation. 

“Well, at least for now and the time being, we have each other and I’m not going to let anyone take that away” her voice wavered. She reached out to stroke his cheek. 

“We will be together, one day, as husband and wife if that’s what you want.” Jorah smiled gratefully at her.

“Of course it is.” Dany replied as she leaned in to capture his luscious lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats going to happen next? Who knows? I certainly don't! Haha. 
> 
> I have a vague idea of where I want this to go but when it comes to writing out scenes I tend to get a little waffle-ly so bare with me!
> 
> Hopefully I can update at some point during the week but at the moment my head needs a bit of a rest. I want this to be a regular thang, totally see it being much longer than 10 chapters but I don't want to get ahead of myself. I have plans to go back to my original work and beef it up cus I know I got some info wrong and just to generally see what other characters are doing.
> 
> Any way, much love, hope you're all well who read this and go and spread the word to your mates about how this is the greatest GoT ship!
> 
> Namaste,  
Chloe


End file.
